Terminally Taurus
by pandanarchy
Summary: PBJ one-shot. Gamzee starts off innocently thinking about Tavros, and then things escalate.


**A/N: Requested by tumblr user terminallycapricious420**

When the power went out, of course Gamzee's first thought was of Tavros. It was weirdly hot for this time of year, and his entire body was sweating as if to emphasise that point. He sat up slowly, peeling his shirt from the floor and scratching his chin thoughtfully. He wondered if he should check up on Tav. He wondered if the small troll would be able to find his way around in the dark. He hoped he wouldn't fall or something. That would be motherfucking awful.

His palm was pressed flat to the floor and he was ready to haul himself to his feet, but the heat was sapping his energy. He glanced wistfully at the fridge, but he knew he was all out of Faygo, having consumed it three times as fast thanks to the weather. He tugged his damp shirt off and tossed it somewhere, the humid air clinging to his grey chest. He decided to message Tav instead. No reply came, but he was already yawning and staring at the ceiling again, welcoming the relief of the cool floor on his back.

Sighing heavily, he wondered what Tav was doing, where he was sitting, what he was feeling. He knew Tav wasn't the bravest troll out there, so it was possible he was sitting alone in the dark, shaking and terrified. Gamzee made a small mewling sound. He wanted to be able to hold Tav and comfort him and tell him the lights would be back on soon. He thought about what it would feel like to hold Tav in his arms. He'd never hugged the troll boy before. He'd wanted to, but he'd held back, not knowing what his reaction would be.

But he knew exactly what he'd do to make Tav feel better. He'd plant a motherfucking kiss on the troll's lips. That would make anyone feel better, right? His mouth twitched into a wide grin. The idea of kissing Tav caused an array of emotions to stir deep within him, which he was no stranger to. His fingertips trailed across his lips, his hand smudging the make-up on his face. His tongue flicked out curiously. He wondered what Tav would taste like. He knew those lips would have to be soft.

His teeth bit down on his lip softly at first, but when his imagination conjured up an image of Tav biting his lip, he drew a small trickle of blood. Scraping his nails along his chest to create fine lines of matching purple, he stopped trying to contain his thoughts. If Tav was there, and if he wanted him, he could have him. With a touch that wasn't all that light, his hands wandered over his chest and a quiet groan escaped his throat.

Pausing at his navel, he clenched his eyes closed, feeling a twitching in his pants. Taking a raspy breath, he pictured Tav's small hands, with their slender fingers, being the ones diving into his pants, driving him wild. His tentabulge shuddered slightly under his fingertips, tickling his hand as it wrapped itself around his wrist. He freed himself of his pants, sparing a glance at his flushed-purple genitalia. He licked his lips, hoping Tav would be impressed by it.

With slow strokes, he began to relieve himself, picturing Tav all the while. He felt himself pulsating with pleasure, another low moan building up in his chest. Tav was there with him, their bodies pressed tightly together, murmuring encouragement in his ear and his warm breath tickling his – the thought of Tav whispering in his ear pushed him over the edge. His pace quickened and he became more frantic, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

He ached for Tav's sharp teeth to bite down on his neck, his shoulder, graze his collarbones. He was struggling for breath now, and his tentabulge was tingling. He pictured Tav slowly licking across his chest, sucking and nibbling at his skin, his small hands working furiously to satisfy him. Doing this all for him. He felt the pressure growing to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. His head tipped and his back arched in ecstasy. With one final movement and a loud, guttural moan, he released his genetic material.

Chest heaving, he managed to wipe his hand on his pants and stumble over to his bed. The floor was nice and cool, but it wasn't comfortable to sleep on. He collapsed on the mattress, his body still being racked by pleasant tremors. Although his eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne, he recognised the sound of someone messaging him.

: uHH, hEY GAMZEE, i'M FINE, dID YOU, uHH, wANT TO COME OVER OR SOMETHING?


End file.
